Dark paradise
by sarita12
Summary: Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. "Rose supo que estaba perdida. En cuanto sus labios se juntaron con los de su primo, su amor y su deseo, le produjeron un ardor en la tripa, que la incitaron a querer mas y mas"


_La primera vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos no era mas que una cría indefensa que se estremecía por cada una de sus caricias, de sus besos. No había nada pasional en la forma en la que sus ojos marrones la miraban. Solo ternura y cariño. Pero, aunque ella odiara su debilidad, no podía evitar sentir que una parte de su corazón lo maldecía por no quererla de la misma forma. En sus sueños mas profundos, ella anhelaba que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo, que sus labios se posaran en los suyos con la misma pasión con la que los hombres solían desear a las mujeres._

 _Con el tiempo ella dejo de ser una niña. El la abrazaba, y sus palabras sonaban dulces en sus oídos, pero siempre que estaba cerca de el, sus ojos brillantes o su risa cuando la hacia reír, ocultaban la marca de un amor no correspondido. Y le dolía, le rompía el corazón ver como sus labios se posaban en los de otra chica. Porque sabia que ella jamas podría rozarlos, ni sentirlos. El mundo la obligaba a ver como el se enamoraba, mientras ella se limitaba a vivir en silencio, con miedo de que sus palabras lo hicieran alejarse._

 _Un dolor en el pecho le hizo contener el aliento cuando los vio cogidos de la mano. Era como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. Quiso gritar hasta que su voz se convirtiera en un susurro apagado. Llorar hasta que acabara derramando la ultima de sus lagrimas. Pero su cuerpo se mantuvo rígido al ver que se estaban acercando. El hablo. Lo supo porque sus labios se movían y sin embargo, fui incapaz de oír nada. Estaba tan aturdida que cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando desaparecer. Y entonces lo noto. Era solo una caricia. El roce de su mano por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente y todo su cuerpo se estremeció al verle tan cerca._

 _-Rosie- susurro._

 _..._

 _James cerro la puerta de la habitación dejando a su novia en el comedor con sus otros primos. Rose le esperaba sentada en la cama, y mientras le veía acercarse, recordó el roce de su mano en su mejilla y lo toco. Aun le ardía. Estaba completamente segura de que seria capaz de entregar su alma, y su inocencia, arrojándose al mas oscuro de los abismos, con tal de sentirlo otra vez._

 _\- Se que algo te pasa- dijo sentándose en la cama, y el colchón se hundió un poco por su peso-. Vamos Rose, confía en mi._

 _Lo unico que me pasa es que te quiero demasiado pensó ella con tristeza._

 _-No es nada...- hablo con la voz rota-. Es que no me encuentro demasiado bien._

 _-Entonces...- y sus ojos marrones brillaron-. Vamos a divertirnos. Tomo la mano desnuda de Rose y pese al temblor de su cuerpo, la elevo para que se levantara._

 _Con un movimiento de varita una canción comenzó a sonar..._

 _ **Loving you forever can´t be wrong**_

 _ **Even thought you´re not here, wont move on**_

 _ **That´s how we played it**_

 _Los dos cuerpos se movían lentamente, juntos. Rose se sentía sumamente relajada en los brazos de James. Y el, solo sonreía mientras acariciaba sus rizos pelirrojos._

 _ **And theres no remedy for memory**_

 _ **Your face is like a melody**_

 _ **It won´t leave my head**_

 _ **Your soul is haunting me and telling that everything is fine**_

 _ **But I wish i was dead**_

 _Un paso, otro, y después, ella giro sobre si misma dando una vuelta, dos y con la mirada fija en los ojos marrones de su primo. La sensación era como la de volar. Se sentía libre._

 _ **Every time I close my eyes**_

 _ **It´s like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you**_

 _ **I´m scared that you won´t be waiting on the other side**_

 _Pero sus miradas se encontraron, y cuando lo hicieron, Rose no pudo evitar sentir que su libertad nunca seria suficiente. Esperar y esperar. Esa era su condena por amar a quien no debía._

 _ **All my friends ask me why I stay strong**_

 _ **Tell em when you find true love it lives on**_

 _ **Thats why I stay here**_

 _Nadie mas lo sabia. Ni siquiera su primo Albus, con el que compartía todo, o su hermano pequeño. Pero es que no quería que la vieran como un monstruo. ¿Como soportar su rechazo? ¿Como hablarles de su amor por James sin sentir que la juzgaban? ¿Como decirles que hacia mucho que su risa era lo único que la hacia sonreír? Y que sin el, nada tenia sentido..._

 _ **And theres no remedy for memory**_

 _ **Your face its like a melody**_

 _ **It won´t leave my head**_

 _ **Your soul is haunting me and telling that everything is fine**_

 _ **But I wish I was dead**_

 _A veces deseaba borrar todos esos recuerdos de su cabeza, olvidarle. ¿Que era mejor? se preguntaba.¿No haber conocido el amor, o vivir sabiendo que su amor era imposible?_

 _ **Every time I close my eyes**_

 _ **It´s like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you**_

 _ **I´m scared that you won´t be waiting on the other side**_

 _Abrió sus ojos azules, y dejo de apoyarse en sus hombros para mirarle. Este es el cielo pensó Rose. El paraíso es estar junto a ti pero sin poder tocarte, queriéndonos solamente como una familia Suspiro y soltó la mano de su primo._

 _Pero a mi no me alcanza solo con quererte..._

 _ **Every time I close my eyes**_

 _ **It´s like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you**_

 _ **But there´s no you except in my dreams tonight**_

 _Como recordaba haber hecho en muchos de sus sueños, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad. El se tenso ante el contacto, pero Rose no se detuvo. Bajo su mano hasta llegar a sus labios y los rozo._

 _-Rose...-murmuro sin entender._

 _Ella no respondió, y siguió acariciando sus labios, admirando su suavidad. El corazón le latía fuertemente contra el pecho cuando se inclino hacia sus labios, y los beso._

 _ **I don´t wanna wake up from this tonight**_

 _ **I don´t wanna wake up from this tonight**_

 _La musica seguia sonando en la habitacion, y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos la escuchaba ya._

 _ **There´s no relief, I see you in my sleep**_

 _ **And everybody´s rushing me, but I can feel you touching me**_

 _ **Theres´s no release, I feel you in my dreams**_

 _ **Telling me I´m fine**_

 _Rose supo que estaba perdida. En cuanto sus labios se juntaron con los de su primo, su amor y su deseo, le produjeron un ardor en la tripa, que la incitaron a querer mas y mas. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, con miedo de sus propios sentimientos, y apartándose un poco de el, volvió a besarle, esta vez en el cuello. Lo recorrió con lentitud, doblegándose al placer. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca ¿Era un sueño o una pesadilla? ¿Despertaría en su cama o en sus brazos?_

 _ **Every time I close my eyes**_

 _ **It´s like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you**_

 _ **I´m scared that you won´t be waiting on the other side**_

 _Cuando se separo de el, la realidad la golpeo como un balde de agua fría. En sus ojos marrones pudo ver la confusión, la sorpresa...Rose quiso terminar todo cuanto antes, evitando cualquier momento incomodo en el que el terminara rechazándola. Lo hacia por James, pero sobretodo, lo hacia por ella misma. Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos azules, borrando cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuese la meloncolia, la tristeza..._

 _-Lo siento- se limito a decir, y se apresuro a abrir la puerta._

 _ **Every time I close my eyes**_

 _ **It´s like a dark paradise**_

 _ **No one compares to you**_

 _ **But there´s no you except in my dreams tonight**_

 _Una mano cálida la cogía de la muñeca y la obligo a darse la vuelta. Cuando le miro se dio cuenta de que un nuevo sentimiento se habría paso entre sus ojos. Rose permanecio extrañada, sin entender..._

 _-Yo también lo siento- susurro en su oído._

 _Y todo se hubiera quedado ahí, como un simple error, una equivocación. Ella hubiera seguido amándole en silencio, y el continuaría queriendola como a su prima, su familia. No obstante...¿Era el amor un error? Y si lo era...¿No lo convertía, entonces, en el error mas maravilloso del mundo?_

 _James la acerco hasta su pecho y ella suspiro, abrumada por su olor. No tuvo tiempo de hablar. Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, antes incluso, de ser pronunciadas. El por que lo tenia delante. Eran sus ojos marrones, fijos en sus labios. Los miraba casi con devoción y a la vez con miedo, como si tocarlos fuera un pecado, y si besarlos se hubiera convertido en su única salvación. Rose no se movió, pero estuvo tentada a gritarle que lo hiciera._

 _Besame, imploraba en su cabeza. Besame como lo haces en mis sueños._

 _Y el, viendo el deseo en sus ojos, se acerco a ella, y le acaricio el rostro rozando su piel. Pasando por sus mejillas, su nariz, acabando por sus labios. Lentamente, como si se maravillara por su suavidad, sus matices rojos, sus pecas, sus ojos. Aunque demasiado lento para Rose, que con las pupilas dilatadas, sentía sus piernas ceder ante el placer que le proporcionaban sus caricias. James dejo de tocarla, y ella sintió como su cuerpo lo buscada de vuelta. Cerro los ojos. No quería verlo marchar. No después de haberlo tenido tan cerca. Espero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. De sus pasos alejándose fuera de la habitación. Sin embargo, lo que no espero fue el ardor en su tripa, el roce de sus labios contra los suyos, los gemidos y jadeos al sentir que su lengua jugueteaba con la suya, al darse cuenta de que la estaba besando. Abrió los ojos, y sonrió. Era mucho mejor que en sus sueños._

 _ **I don´t wanna wake up from these tonight**_

 _ **I dont´t wanna wake up from these tonight**_


End file.
